Rightness
by ohandeer
Summary: Luhan siswa tingkat akhir yang sangat ingin mengetahui tentang Sehun. Sifat Sehun yang berganti-ganti, membuat Luhan semakin penasaran mencari tahu tentang Sehun. HUNHAN YAOI! BL! School! And other cast.


**Rightness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Ohandeer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn; HunHan Main Cast. Yaoi!**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN 520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan, pemuda manis berusia 18 tahun yang merantau kehidupan high schoolnya di negara orang. Korea Selatan merupakan tempatnya untuk mencari ilmu. Keinginannya pula yang ingin menambah pengalaman, pengubahan hidup, serta menuntut ilmu.

Sudah tiga tahun pula dirinya hanya sendiri di negara ini, lebih tepatnya di kota Seoul. Tidak terasa memang, hari-harinya berlalu begitu saja hingga sekarang ia sudah menginjak kelas akhir di tingkat yang akhir pula. Luhan cenderung memiliki sifat yang terbuka, ia termasuk orang yang pandai dalam bersosialisasi. Mempunyai banyak teman itu sudah pasti, karena kepribadiannya yang dianggap menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Peduli adalah salah satu yang paling melekat dalam diri Luhan. Ia akan mengkhawatirkan siapapun –tak jarang ia tak mengenalnya, tetapi Luhan hanya ingin agar orang-orang tidak merasa tersakiti. Maka dari itu salah satu cara Luhan ialah peduli terhadap siapapun.

Hari ini menjadi hari pertama dirinya menginjak ke kelas tiga. Liburan kemarin ia habiskan hangout bersama teman-temannya. Berlibur bersama, pergi ke villa, memanggang daging sapi yang merah dan terlihat menggiurkan, masih banyak lagi dan itu semua hal yang menyenangkan. Intinya ia bersenang-senang.

"Luhan!".

Merasa di panggil oleh seseorang yang tentunya tidak asing bagi dirinya ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

'Bruk!'

Sesuatu yang keras dan berat menubruk tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit limbung karena tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik.

"Uh hentikan Baekhyun! Kau membuatku sesak". Keluh Luhan, karena salah satu sahabat terbaiknya memeluknya begitu erat.

Baekhyun itu sama saja seperti Luhan. Sama-sama menyenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu". Ucap Baekhyun menyatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau ini! Kita bahkan baru bertemu lima hari yang lalu. Kau saja yang tidak main ke flat ku". Luhan mengeluh lagi. Mereka baru bertemu belum lama dan Baekhyun sudah merindukannya? Luhan jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Baekhyun menyukainya? Ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Ah tidak-tidak.

"Hehe maaf. Ya sudah, ayo ke kelas". Ajak Baekhyun girang, setelah sebelumnya menyengir tanpa dosa kepada Luhan.

"Baiklah".

Lalu mereka jalan berdua menuju lantai tiga, dimana kelas mereka berada.

.

.

.

.

Riuh suara di kelas XII-3 terdengar, mendapat kabar mereka akan kedatangan teman baru. Seorang laki-laki yang tampan, apalagi ketika anak lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo semuanya. Saya Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari Inggris". Dan siswa baru bernama Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, terlihat jika Chanyeol ini mudah sekali untuk bergaul.

Siswi-siswi saling berbisik dengan senyam-senyum, mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang siswa, mereka berharap gadis cantik yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka untuk menyandang status murid baru, tetapi yang diharapkan harus pupus.

Di bangku paling belakang, dua siswa yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Luhan dan Baekhyun itu yah.. mereka menyimpang sehingga ketika Chanyeol masuk memperkenalkan diri, rasa ketertarikan muncul dari dalam diri Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat? Wajahnya... ah perfect!". Ungkap Baekhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang sedang membungkuk sebelum berjalan ke arah belakang, dimana ada satu bangku yang kosong.

"Ku rasa aku harus mendekatinya". Begitu kata Luhan, sontak Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan dengan mata yang ingin keluar.

"Yak Luhan! Kau ini—

"Byun Baekhyun! Kalau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran, cepat keluar!". Kata si guru mata pelajaran fisika dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Maaf ssaem". Baekhyun pun menurut, membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan setelah itu kembali duduk dengan perasaan yang masih kesal. Terlebih Luhan yang tengah menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun tahu Luhan sedang menahan tawanya.

Baekhyun membuka bukunya, kemudian mengalihkan matanya ke arah sebrang di samping Luhan karena Chanyeol duduk di tempat tersebut. Ketika Baekhyun melihatnya, laki-laki itu pun juga melihatnya dengan senyum tipis yang luar biasa sangat pas dengan wajah tampannya. Membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan kembali pada buku pelajarannya—meskipun tidak fokus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan menjadi tempat Luhan menghabiskan waktu jika ia ingin. Meskipun terbilang aktif, tetapi ia gemar sekali untuk membaca. Maka Luhan termasuk siswa yang pintar karena sering membaca. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang anti membaca, katanya ia muak dengan semua tulisan dan hanya membuat kepalanya pusing serta sakit mata. Bilang saja malas, yakan?

Biar pun begitu Baekhyun bisa menyeimbangi nilai-nilai mata pelajaran dengan kemalasannya, terbukti kan kalau ia bisa? Buktinya ia sudah berada di kelas tiga tingkat akhir.

Di pojok ruangan dan sendirian terkadang mengasyikan bagi Luhan, ia hanya sendirian karena Baekhyun tidak mau ikut Luhan yang kegiatannya bisa dibilang membosankan. Berakhirlah Luhan di perpustakaan sendirian dan Baekhyun yang tengah gencar mendekati Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya bercanda ketika ia mengatakan 'harus mendekatinya' saat di kelas tadi. Hanya sekedar membuat Baekhyun panas, karena bisa Luhan lihat sedari awal Chanyeol masuk, sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat exicted.

Kembali ke Luhan yang berada di pojok ruangan, dengan satu buah buku pelajaran lebih tepatnya buku matematika. Kenapa tidak membaca buku novel atau cerita maupun legenda? Jawabannya adalah karena Luhan terlalu sering membaca buku semacam itu di flatnya.

'Bruk'

Luhan mendengar dari balik rak buku di depannya ada buku-buku yang jatuh. Mungkin seseorang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, pikir Luhan. Memang perpustakaan sepi, Luhan pun heran dengan era saat ini yang pada kenyataannya teknologi semakin maju dan tentunya meluas ke berbagai negara bahkan pelosok, namun semakin kesini malahan semakin banyak orang yang jarang untuk membaca di perpustakaan, bisa dibilang ke perpustakaan hanya jika butuh saja.

'Bruk'

Jatuh lagi.

Konsentrasi Luhan teralihkan karena tidak bisa fokus lebih lanjut, jika sudah menyangkut buku maka Luhan tidak ingin ada yang menganggunya.

'Bruk'

Sudah tiga kali suara buku jatuh dan saat itu juga Luhan menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke balik rak buku yang berada di depannya.

Pemuda dengan kacamata minus menghiasi wajahnya, Luhan hanya melihat dari sisi wajah saja. Pemuda yang Luhan ketahui murid juga di sekolah ini sedang menaruh buku-buku yang mungkin Luhan boleh tebak, sekitar 30? Entahlah, yang jelas itu banyak.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, murid tersebut menolehkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang memandang dirinya tanpa kedipan mata. Tidak peduli, maka ia berkutat dengan kegiatannya yang menaruh buku-buku serta merapihkannya.

Luhan tidak bisa bilang kalau laki-laki yang sedang ia pandangi tidak tampan. Ia sangat luar biasa tampan, walaupun terlihat cuek. Berinisiatif mungkin mereka bisa berteman, Luhan mendekat ke arah laki-laki di depannya. Yang di hampiri pun masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hai. Aku Luhan, apa kau tahu aku?". Tanyanya dengan semangat.

Diam saja? Pikir Luhan. Yang berarti Luhan terabaikan. Luhan melirik ke arah dada kanan, melihat name tag.

"Oh Sehun?". Panggilnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu.. hngg kau anak baru ya?". Tanyanya, tidak gentar meskipun Sehun mengabaikannya.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, Luhan merasa atmosphere menjadi panas. Meletakkan satu buku terakhir, setelah itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Kau orang asing. Jangan berbicara denganku". Kata Sehun, berjalan mengabaikan Luhan yang memanggil namanya.

"Luhan! Jika ingin berisik di Luar!". Tegur penjaga perpustakaan, Luhan menggerutu sebal. Ia segera menaruh buku matematika dan memakai sepatunya, setelah itu keluar mengejar Sehun. Dan nyatanya Sehun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dalam penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dimana dirinya bertemu dengan murid laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun. Luhan juga lebih rajin ke perpustakaan yang biasanya menjadi hobi membaca di perpustakaan malah teralihkan hobi mencari Sehun. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di perpustakaan, begitu pun pertemuan kedua mereka juga harus bertemu di tempat ini pula. Pikir Luhan, sedikit kedengaran konyol.

Tetapi nyatanya, selama seminggu ini Sehun tidak menampakkan dirinya. Membuat Luhan semakin penasaran, seperti baru kali ini ia merasakan begitu penasaran kepada seseorang meskipun ia termasuk orang yang peduli pada siapapun. Luhan menganggap ini juga bentuk kepedulian terhadap murid yang baru ia lihat selama tiga tahun dirinya bersekolah disini.

Tidak jarang pula Luhan berkeliling ke sekolah, siapa tahu bisa bertemu Sehun di tempat lain. Namun nyatanya nihil, tidak ada Sehun dimana-mana. Baekhyun sahabatnya merasa jenuh pada Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini menghabiskan waktunya sendiri tanpa tujuan jelas menurut Baekhyun, Luhan tidak bercerita apapun mengenai Sehun.

Terlintas di pikirannya, mungkin ia bisa mengambil absen setiap kelas dan mencari nama Oh Sehun? Pintar sekali. Ia akan segera melakukan itu, jika begini akan lebih mudah dirinya bertemu dengan Sehun. Mencari dari kelas ke kelas itu melelahkan dan Luhan pun telah melakukan itu, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya karena tidak ada hasil yang ia dapat ketika mencari dari kelas ke kelas. Tidak berniat bertanya tentang Oh Sehun kepada orang-orang yang mungkin saja mengenal Sehun atau bisa jadi merupakan teman dari Sehun, ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri karena Sehun satu-satunya laki-laki yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa tertidur di setiap malam meskipun dirinya telah memanjatkan doa.

"Hay Lu?". Suara berat menyapanya, Luhan juga sudah cukup hafal dengan suara ini. Temannya, Park Chanyeol.

Luhan menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya—di bangku panjang, di halaman sekolah bagian belakang. Ia memberi luang untuk Chanyeol duduk. Luhan mengernyit ketika ia menyadari tidak ada Baekhyun yang bersama Chanyeol. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengikut kemana pun Chanyeol pergi.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun?". Seketika Luhan merasa Chanyeol seperti mind reader. Oh ayolah, Luhan bahkan belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada Chanyeol.

"Biasanya dia bersamamu". Gumam Luhan yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku menghindar". Jawabnya santai.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut. Menghindar? Untuk apa?

"Aku tahu dia suka padaku tetapi aku tidak suka padanya". Lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan berdeham sedikit sebelum berbicara.

"Baekhyun orang yang baik—

"Aku menyukaimu". Potong Chanyeol, dan ia menatap Luhan.

"Oh kau.. a-apa?!". Dengan reflek ia memundurkan tubuhnya entah untuk apa. Luhan merasa terkejut tentu saja. Memang akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol mendekatinya, itu pun tanpa Baekhyun dan secara diam-diam. Luhan tidak pernah berfikir Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Hey kalian!". Suara ini,

Suara riang Baekhyun menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan dan Chanyeol. Luhan segera berdiri dan berniat pergi setelah Baekhyun menyapanya.

"Aku mencarimu Chanyeol". Kata Baekhyun yang di tanggapi tawa ringan dari Chanyeol.

Luhan semakin bingung ketika Chanyeol tertawa padahal tadi ia bilang tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

"Dan kau kemana saja Lu? Kita jarang bersama seminggu ini".

"Ah maaf tentang itu Baek, Oh ya aku mau ke toilet ya. Bye". Luhan berucap dengan cepat dan setelah itu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aneh". Gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

Saat bel sekolah nyaring berbunyi, pertanda pulang. Luhan langsung menuju ruang tata usaha yang pastinya ada banyak kertas daftar nama siswa di setiap kelasnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhambat ketika ia berada di lantai dasar dan matanya tertuju pada dua sosok pemuda yang terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan senyum lebar serta tawa mengiringi keduanya. Luhan merasa, Sehun berbeda dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan melihat Sehun yang seperti ini tentu saja membuat Luhan bingung dan merasa tertuntun untuk memecahkan siapa dan bagaimana kisah hidup Oh Sehun lebih lanjut.

Disana, Oh Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Luhan merasa begitu bodoh sekarang, disaat ia mencari tahu tentang Sehun malah Chanyeol yang teman sekelasnya sudah dipastikan mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sehun. Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus? Sahabat, saudara atau teman saja?

Luhan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, bahkan ketika Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia cukup terkejut tentu saja. Ketika otaknya sudah kembali untuk berpikir, ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menghampiri Sehun yang padahal tadi sudah berada di depan matanya. Ia menggerutu kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan umpatan 'bodoh' dan tepukan di dahinya berulang kali.

"Luhan sunbae?".

Kegiatan bodoh Luhan terhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya.

Kim Jongin?

Hah mau apalagi dia sekarang? Pikir Luhan.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang?". Tanyanya, Jongin menyukai Luhan sejak pertama kali bertemu di perpustakaan. Tidak di sangka Jongin atau yang biasa di kenal dengan nama Kai, ternyata anak kutu buku. Dia pintar dan sering kali mengkuti olimpiade.

"Tidak, aku bersama Baekhyun". Tolaknya halus, dengan sebisa mungkin. Ia menolak perasaan Kai yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Itu sudah lama sebenarnya, sekitar setahun lalu mungkin? Namun Luhan dengan kelembutannya menolak untuk berhubungan lebih dengan Kai.

"Ku lihat tadi Baekhyun sunbae sudah pulang duluan". Katanya lagi, secara tidak langsung juga membujuk Luhan agar mau di antar olehnya.

'Sial' Umpat Luhan dalam hati. Mengapa Jongin harus lihat dan mengapa pula sahabatnya tega meninggalkannya begitu saja? Luhan benar-benar kesal.

"Sudahlah Kai. Aku mau pulang sendiri". Tolaknya lagi dan sedikit jengah.

"Tapi—

"Jika kau memaksa, jangan harap bisa berbicara denganku lagi". Dan Luhan mengancam. Hanya dengan cara ini Luhan bisa menghentikan aksi memaksa yang dilakukan oleh Kai, walau secara tidak langsung.

Kai pun mengalah, membiarkan Luhan berjalan sendiri ke halte dan tentunya pulang sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bangku bus yang menuju halte di dekat flatnya. Bayang-bayang wajah Sehun selalu muncul dalam ingatannya.

'srek'

Hanya sebentar saja ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, kenapa ada saja yang menganggunya. Suara lembaran buku di buka tentu saja menganggunya. Seharusnya Luhan ingat kalau saat ini ia berada di tempat umum.

'srek srek'

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan berniat untuk memberi teguran namun yang ia lihat malah membuatnya seperti patung. Luhan sangat bersyukur untuk hari ini, ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Sehun!". Panggilnya riang.

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan datar dengan pandangan khas miliknya. Seberapa tajam pun tatapan yang Sehun berikan, itu bukan berarti menjadi penghalang besar bagi Luhan untuk mencari tahu tentang Sehun, bahkan ia semakin ingin mengetahuinya.

Seperti pertama kali bertemu, Sehun akan acuh tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Perubahan yang begitu cepat untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Tadi ia tidak ragu untuk tertawa, namun saat ini untuk menyunggingkan sedikit senyum saja tidak bisa. Luhan tidak megerti bagaimana cara pikir Sehun bekerja.

"Sehun, kau masih mengingatku kan?". Tanyanya dengan senyum manis yang khas. Melihat tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun kosong, dengan gerakan cepat Luhan pindah tempat duduk. Walau Sehun pun bersikap acuh pada tingkah Luhan, tetapi sebenarnya ia juga terganggu.

"Sehun.. kau ini bisa bisu tiba-tiba ya?". Luhan bukannya mengejek, atau apapun itu. Ia hanya bertanya apa yang ada di pikirannya, walaupun otaknya cukup pintar bukan berarti ia akan pintar selamanya. Dan dengan polosnya Luhan bertanya seperti itu di samping Sehun, tanpa menyadari Sehun yang semakin kesal.

Tanpa menanggapi Luhan, Sehun pun langsung berdiri dan dengan sengaja ia menginjak kaki Luhan ketika sedang lewat untuk turun. Memang masih lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, namun ia bisa menaiki bus yang lainnya dan terpenting tanpa Luhan di dalamnya.

Setelah turun, ia berjalan sedikit untuk menuju halte tunggu. Setelah itu ia menaruh bukunya kembali ke tas miliknya. Saking fokusnya ingin tidak di ganggu Luhan, ia bahkan baru menyadari tali sepatunya terlepas. Ia menundukkan badannya untuk mengikat kembali tali sepatunya, satu tarikan terakhir lalu selesai. Belum sempat untuk menegakkan badannya lagi, sepatu biru tua norak-menurut Sehun- terlebih ada gambar bintang-bintangnya banyak membuatnya terhenti.

Tadi Luhan, sekarang apa lagi?

Dan lagi-lagi belum sempat menegur orang yang dengan seenaknya berhenti di depan mukanya, suara cempreng khas milik anak kecil-menurut Sehun- dan sangat ingin di hindarinya karena selalu menganggunya, itu terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya.

"Kenapa kau turun Sehun?". Luhan bertanya sambil bertolak pinggang di hadapan Sehun. Yang ditanyai langsung menormalkan posisi tubuhnya-berdiri.

"Cerewet". Kata Sehun, sembari jalan lagi entah kemana untuk menghindari Luhan.

"Omo omo! Kau.. Kau berbicara padaku astaga!". Teriaknya girang, merasa bangga ia bisa mendapat respon dari seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat Luhan tidak mengerti tentang sifatnya itu.

Sehun berdecak sebal menanggapi teriakan Luhan. Seperti bertemu artis saja, pikirnya.

"Sehun, rumahmu dekat sini ya?". Tanya Luhan yang saat ini sudah berada di samping Sehun, secepat apapun Sehun berjalan maka Luhan akan terus berusaha menyeimbangi langkahnya.

'TIN TIN'

Klakson mobil yang menganggu—menurut Luhan terus berbunyi, membuat Luhan terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terus berjalan tidak peduli sama sekali.

Begitu jendela mobil tersebut di buka, Luhan baru mengetahui bahwa yang berada di dalam mobil adalah salah satu temannya,

"Chanyeol?". Luhan bersuara sedikit keras, dan Sehun yang tadinya berjalan menjadi terhenti. Kemudian menoleh pada sumber si suara cempreng berada. Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan ke arah keduanya.

"Kau bawa pulang penganggu ini. Dia menguntitku". Kata Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Yak! Aku hanya ingin—

"Menguntit". Lanjut Sehun, memotong ucapan Luhan.

Memang dasarnya Sehun cuek, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keduanya. Menyuruh Chanyeol mengantar penganggu itu, selanjutnya tidak ada yang menganggunya lagi di jalan menuju rumah. Setidaknya itu berlaku untuk hari ini.

Sehun melihat mobil Chanyeol yang melewatinya begitu saja, dan si penganggu mungkin mempunyai gangguan jiwa—menurut Sehun, sudah ada di dalam. Tangannya yang tidak bisa diam melambai-lambai ke arah Sehun sebagai tanda sampai bertemu lagi. Tentu saja, Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

Berakhirlah Luhan dan Chanyeol di kedai ramyeon. Luhan merengek lapar, Chanyeol tentu saja tidak menolak. Ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan lebih jauh. Juga, membuat Luhan mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar lapar. Ia hanya beralasan untuk lebih lama dengan Chanyeol, bukan berarti ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol lebih dari teman. Dirinya hanya memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin, mengajak ngobrol Chanyeol sekaligus mencari informasi tentang Sehun walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

"Silahkan di nikmati, nak". Pesanan mereka baru saja di antar. Kepulan asap yang menandakan masih sangat panas tentu saja menggugah selera. Mereka harus menunggu beberapa menit hingga menjadi hangat, karena tidak baik juga jika makan sesuatu yang masih panas.

Setelah itu mereka memakannya. Sesekali bercanda dan Luhan sedang merangkai-rangai obrolan di otaknya agar bisa sambung menyambung ke Sehun, sebagai topik.

"Oh ya, kau kenal Sehun?". Tanya Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk tetapi masih tetap fokus memakan ramyeonnya.

"Dia tampan ya, hehe".

'Uhuk!' Dan Chanyeol pun tersedak, segera ia ambil segelas air di sisi kanannya dan meminum secukupnya untuk meredakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada tenggorok-nya.

Luhan pikir Chanyeol tersedak karena kuah ramyeon.

"Kau kenapa tadi bersama Sehun?".

Dan obrolan tentang Sehun pun di mulai.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan beralih pembicaraan menanyakan Sehun, tetapi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini.

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya". Jawab Luhan mantap dan riang.

Chanyeol mendengus dan sedikit tertawa, tetapi tak lama kemudian dirinya mulai terdiam dan berbicara serius.

"Aku bertemunya di perpustakaan seminggu yang lalu". Luhan bercerita.

"..."

"Setiap hari aku mencarinya. Kau tahu? Karena aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun dari pertama aku sekolah. Itu sungguh membuatku penasaran".

"Ia berbicara padaku. Sangat sedikit, dan terkesan dingin". Luhan diam sejenak, menunggu tanggapan dari Chanyeol.

"Sehun memang begitu". Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau punya suatu hubungan dengan Sehun?". Pertanyaan ini lah yang paling sangat ingin ia ketahui.

Chanyeol mengangguk, meng-iyakan.

Cukup ambigu untuk Luhan karena banyak status hubungan yang bisa mengartikan maksut anggukan dari Chanyeol. Bisa teman, sahabat, saudara atau kekasih? Abaikan kata terakhir sebelum tanda tanya.

Luhan mulai curiga. Apa karena Sehun dan Chanyeol teman lama, maka Sehun bisa tertawa lepas dengan Chanyeol?

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa ia cuek denganmu sedangkan tidak denganku". Seperti mind reader ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

"Karena kalian teman lama?". Tebak Luhan.

"Bukan. Ada satu hal yang tidak kau tahu jika kau tidak memperhatikan secara benar". Hal ini benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

Luhan memahami kata per-kata yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Membandingkan perubahan Sehun saat bersamanya atau bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ketika sudah menemukan hipotesis yang bersarang di otaknya, refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya—terkejut, serta matanya yang membola lebar.

"Sehun.. apa dia berkepribadian ganda?". Tanya Luhan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu.

Chanyeol menatap mata rusa milik Luhan, sebelum menjawab.

"Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya". Jawabnya serius.

.

.

.

.

.

Who feels interest about this?

May i demand you to review?

Do it, please. Thankyou~


End file.
